


Soul Mate || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Beta!Dan, M/M, Werewolves, alpha!Phil, beta, not!omegaverse, third-in-command, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil find their werewolf soul mates.





	Soul Mate || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/118296985-phan-one-shots-~-soul-mate  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137835385909/soul-mate-phan

Paws scraped across the ground as a coffee coloured wolf and a black wolf thundered through the trees. Both furry forms panted trying to outdo the other as they raced to the centre of pack territory - the pack house of the 'Ebony Eclipse' pack. The darker world smirked as his form barely passed by the lighter wolf and then zoomed across the finish line, a line scraped into the grass.

"Guess what Dan ... you lose again!" The darker wolf taunted telepathically. When both males weren't in their human form they had to use telepathy to communicate.

"Shut up Phil! It was a close call." Dan smirked in wolf form, his sharp canines on show.

"Whatever you sore loser. Lets go get lunch, I'm hungry as hell." He panted and felt the bones pop and rearrange as he shifted back into human form. Dan soon followed, looking at his best friend in human form.

"Shouldn't we get ready for the 'Red Moon' pack?" Dan asked, his head cocking to one side.

"Food first, duties later." Phil winked and started towards the large house where the rest of their pack was - 50 odd members. Something fluttered in Dan's chest at Phil's gesture but he pushed the thoughts down. He had been battling them for three years, ever since he turned 16 and shifted for the first time. He knew he had a crush on Phil since then but refused to put those feelings into actions because 1) It was weird and he didn't want to ruin a friend ship, and 2) he was waiting for his mate as well as Phil. At least then his mate could take his thoughts off of Phil and he could be completely content with being his best friend.

Phil was the Alpha of the pack and Dan was the Beta, just like Phil's father was Alpha and Dan's - Beta. They both had the blood running through their veins. The pack called the 'Red Moon' pack was coming over to agree on a peace treaty and get to socialize with other pack members. The Red Moon pack had around 80 pack members - a lot more than the Ebony Eclipse pack but in strength and skill they were equally matched.

Dan and Phil scarfed down a lunch of omelet then ran off to get changed for the meeting with the other pack. Dan pulled on a fresh pair of jeans a plain white shirt and a black blazer after a quick shower and straightening of his hair. He met Phil in the common room and swallowed a lump when he saw Phil dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He hardly ever wore dark colours but it brought out the black in his hair and it was making Dan's heart beat increase. He smiled at Phil who returned it.

PJ, the third in command, was the next to walk into the room. He grinned and greeted his friends warmly, sitting down with them and casually chatting until the alpha, beta and third in command of the Red Moon pack arrived. Soon enough a pack warrior warned them about the alpha coming on pack territory and eventually they strolled into the common room.

"Alistair, long time no see." Phil smiled charmingly and firmly shook the alpha's hand.

"Likewise." He smiled and then proceeded to shake Dan and PJ's hand - his beta and third in command following suite.

"I'm glad we finally have the opportunity to do this, it's been long overdue." Alistair smiled.

"It has, why don't you join us for dinner tonight then you can bring your pack round tomorrow?" Phil suggested.

"Sounds good." Alistair smiled and proceeded to follow Phil into the dining hall where a lot of hungry wolves were already lounging. They all jumped up and bowed their heads in respect to both alphas as they took their seats.

Dan honestly got a little bored throughout their meal even though he did attempt small talk with the other pack's beta and third in command who were also trying to be social. He eventually gave up and just watched Phil and Alistair swap Alpha stories. Dan was a little too relieved when Alistair said goodbye and left with the others.

"That was ... interesting." Dan commented, not knowing what else to say. Phil chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm, earning a glare.

"Bet I can beat your ass at Mario Kart." Phil taunted.

"You're on!"

~

Phil was busy for most of the next morning welcoming the new pack and socializing. He told Dan and PJ that they didn't need to stay but were free to socialize and do as they pleased on a normal pack day. With no duties, Dan walked out onto their grounds and let his mind wander.

He had only made it halfway when the most delicious scent graced his nose. His heart rate increased and a grin split across his face - his mate, they were close. Dan eagerly followed it, finally he could find the love of his life that would take his mind off Phil. He followed the mouth-watering scent until his gaze set upon a bench supporting a woman.

Dan felt excitement flood him when he realized this woman who was currently reading a book was his mate - the one the moon goddess made especially made for him. His eyes trailed her frame - she was slim and tanned liked most werewolves and had long slender legs that went for miles. She had long luscious blond hair and warm hazel eyes which were trained on the book whilst her irises followed the words on the page. She had plump rose coloured lips and a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She was perfect.

"Mate." The word fell off Dan's lips before he could stop himself. The woman looked up in surprise and as soon as her eyes fell on Dan she showed a similar expression to Dan's - awe and love. However as soon as it came, the expression darkened and she was glaring at Dan making him frown in confusion.

"You're not my mate!" She suddenly hissed, "I don't want you, I have promised myself to Alistair our alpha. He has promised me that I will become his Luna. I want him, not you! Why would I lower myself for a Beta like you when I could be Luna?" She snapped.

Dan felt a pain in his chest as his heart physically ached and his hopes were crushed. She may as well have just reached in his chest and pulled his heart out of his chest. His wolf whimpered at her words. What she said next completely shattered Dan and made his wolf howl in pain. "I, Alisha Thomas Blake reject you as my mate!" Without a smirk and nothing left to say she turned on her heel and marched off to the pack house.

Dan stared in shock at where his ex-mate used to be, tears welling up in his eyes. He had waited nineteen years for her and this was what he got? Dan gritted his teeth and sprinted towards the woods, shifting into wolf form last minute then running deep into the trees.

~

Dan ran off his anger but now that he was back in his room he curled up in his bed and cried into his knees. He had never prepared himself for rejection, not a lot of wolves had been rejected and it was quite rare. Dan had relied on the fact that when he found his mate everything would be ok and he could have his happily ever after with his romantic feelings for Phil diminished and his best friend back. But now ... he slowly felt his world falling apart.

Phil was in the dining hall with PJ and Chris - his and Dan's best friends. Phil frowned, he hadn't seen Dan around and he was always a little agitated if he hadn't seen Dan after a few hours. It was ridiculous but they were attached to the hip and were inseparable, so it was odd not feeling his presence.

"Have you guys seen Dan?" Phil asked Chris and PJ. They both shook their heads.

"I havn't seen him all morning. Last time I did see him, he was talking about going for a walk." Chris explained. Phil frowned again, he knew Dan wouldn't just wander off for too long.

"I'm going to look for him, can you fill in for me PJ?" Phil asked pleasingly.

"Of course, go find him." PJ encouraged. Phil went outside, sniffing the air for Dan's scent, it was very vague which meant he hadn't been outside for a while and unless he was on the outskirts of Phil's territory then Phil couldn't feel him outside the boundaries. He had to be inside somewhere. The next obvious place to check was his bedroom.

As he made his way up the stairs he caught Dan's scent a little stronger and smiled, knowing he was probably just asleep in his room or something. However two flights down from his room Phil heard it - the sobbing. Phil's heart beat increased and he used his werewolf speed to sprint to Dan's door in seconds and yank it open.

His heart breaks at the sight of Dan who helplessly crying into his knees. "Dan!" Phil whispered and ran over to the bed, pulling him into a hug. Dan felt two warm arms wrap round him and he immediately knew it was. Out of instinct he snuggled into Phil's embrace and cried into his chest, just wanting the ache to go away. His wolf had stopped howling and whining and now was only occasionally whimpering. He always felt calm in Phil's presence, their wolves got on well.

"What happened?" Phil asked soothingly, rubbing Dan's back.

"I-it's my mate." Dan sniffed, "she rejected me." he whimpered. Phil felt a rage course through his body at the thought of someone rejected someone as perfect as Dan.

"WHAT?" He burst, his wolve's voice coming out to show his anger. Dan flinched because Phil's alphas voice was powerful but he didn't fear it. Phil noticed Dan flinching and slowly calmed himself down, putting the leash on his wolf. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm just shocked." Phil sighed.

"It's fine, I'm shocked too." Dan sniffed, his eyes still bloodshot and his face all red. "I must look pathetic." Dan thought miserably.

"I'm so sorry Dan. No one should have to go through that." Phil sighed, hugging him closer. After many soothing words, cuddles and comforting they decided to distract themselves with video games. Something was eating at Phil - something he needed to tell Dan but he wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Dan ..." He started hesitantly. Dan looked up expectantly. "Well I need to tell you something or I might burst and I'm so sorry because I don't want to sound insensitive-"

"Just spit it out Phil." Dan smiled weakly.

"Well ... I found my mate Dan. She's from the Red Moon pack and she's called Lola." Phil looked ready to dreamily go on about her but he held his tongue because Dan was still in pain. Dan's eyes widened and he felt another painful clench in his chest. "I didn't want to tell you earlier because you were upset and I didn't want to rub it in." Phil continued.

Dan smiled weakly, hiding the double pain he felt inside. He honestly felt like imploding, "That's great Phil." Dan smiled with his best efforts to make it look genuinely. "I'm happy for you, you finally have your Luna."

Phil smiled, he looked like he wanted to talk about her more but he knew it would only upset Dan so they went back to their game. After a while Dan was feeling the effects again and he thought he might be sick. He needed to get out of their. "I'm um ... I need to go. I think my wolf needs to run off these emotions." Dan announced.

Phil looked up in understanding. "Alright, be careful." Phil smiled. Without another word Dan made a quick exit and sprinted out the house. He shifted into his brown wolf as soon as he was out the door and released a growl of frustration, pain and anger.

He ran for two hours, only vaguely calming him down although he felt all sorts of pain. He couldn't have Phil or his mate and now he would be trapped in sadness for eternity. "I don't want to go on like this." Dan whimpered.

"We need to prove to our mate that we don't need her!" Dan's wolf, Jay, tried to sound confident but he was obviously also hurting.

"It hurts."

"I know ... but we will prove to everyone that we are strong. We are a Beta and we have to look after the pack. We'll find someone else." Jay spoke firmly, a growl escaping. Dan nodded his furry head, knowing he had to keep living to support Phil and look after his pack as the duty of Beta.

Dan made it back just in time for dinner. He changed into something more suitable and joined Phil and PJ at the head of the table as the rest of the Ebony Eclipse pack and the Red Moon pack filed in to take their seats.

"Are you alright?" Phil whispered.

"I won't be alright for a while but I can pretend I'm fine." Dan spoke a little sharply.

"Sorry." Phil relied in concern and Dan shook his head, telling him not to apologize. Dan felt all sorts of emotions as he saw Alisha sitting next to Alistair and staring adoringly at him. It made him sick, but for some reason he was paying more attention to Phil and his mate - Lola. She was quite small but had a slim and athletic build. She had the tanned skin and deep hazel eyes but her hair was a strawberry blond which was rare for a wolf and made her a lot more beautiful. Dan internally sighed, there was zero chance with Phil.

Dan frowned a little to himself. He expected his wolf to protest at his thoughts of Phil but Jay doesn't say a word. Every now and again Phil would throw Dan worried glances and ask if he was okay and Dan would nod every time but then Phil would go back to smiling and talking to Lola happily. He looked so in love and it made Dan ache more.

~

It had been six days since the Red Moon pack arrived and they left with regards. Lola obviously stayed with Phil to be his Luna and some other members of each pack swapped to be with mates. Dan had professionally said his farewells to pack members but once everyone was gone he deflated and slumped off to his room.

The thing was it had been a week since he had met his mate and he'd soon be in heat. A week after mates meet both of them will go into heat and that's when they are supposed to complete the mating process. Not a lot of wolves do it because they want to wait for the perfect time but if mates are around each other when they go into heat then it's incredibly difficult to keep away. Dan would have to spend the night trying to tame his arousal for a mate who doesn't even want him.

Phil and Lola both agreed they didn't want to complete the mating process in heat so were going to sleep in separate rooms at opposite ends of the pack house. One whiff of the mate's scent would drive the other crazy. However if other wolves of the opposite gender smelt a wolf in heat they'd feel the need to mate them as well so Lola was put with the female wolves so no un-mated wolves could try break in and mate her before Phil could. It's not like they could help it - it was biology but it was annoying.

It was just after dinner and he knew his heat would be coming soon as well as Dan's since they both found their mate on the same day. He said a quick goodbye to Lola, kissing her on the cheek before rushing out and up the stairs to his room - which was next to Dan's. He was one more flight away when he felt the heat consume him and a desire come over him as well as lusty thoughts. He tried to shake them off and continued onward towards his room before he violated any she-wolves in his pack.

He turned the corner and sighed in relief when he caught sight of his bedroom door. However he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he smelt another scent of someone in heat and felt a burst of arousal. He frowns, not thinking there were any she-wolves on the surrounding floors since that was the only thing that could make his wolf want to mate.

His nose follows the scent and is surprised to find it coming from Dan's room. He knew Dan was going to be in heat but he didn't know it would affect him when biologically it shouldn't. His mind suddenly clouded with lust and he felt his wolf - Alex, trying to get out. What his wolf said next shocked Phil to no end. 

"DAN! GO TO DAN, I WANT DAN!" Alex growled in arousal. Phil was perplexed that his wolf wanted to mate with his best friend who was a male and shouldn't be biologically possible - yet Dan's scent was driving Phil and his wolf crazy. Before his thoughts could get out of control he sprinted to his room and locked the door. "NO! GO TO DAN! I WANT TO TAKE DAN!" Alex growled.

Phil was shocked because Dan had been his best friend since birth and he had never thought of him in a romantic way before. Phil frowned - thinking about how weird it would be if they were together. He thought of Dan and his tanned skin and warm coffee eyes; of his mocha coloured hair and nice frame; of his sexy smirk and handsome dimple; of his straight teeth that he wanted nipping at his neck and his luscious lips he wanted sucking on his skin.

Phil moaned at the thoughts, turning himself on whilst his wolf encouraged the thoughts, whispering dirty things he could do to Dan. By the time he snapped out of it, he was definitely showing and completely alarmed. He gritted his teeth and ordered his wolf to keep quiet as he attempted to sleep even though Dan's scent was everywhere and making him shake with need. He only managed around three or four hours of sleep.

Dan had smelt Phil outside his door that night and seriously considered throwing it open and taking him because his scent was intoxicating and made Jay go crazy. Dan was honestly surprised that Jay wanted Phil as well and judging by the filthy comments he made about how he'd mate him, Dan was certain he definitely did not mind.

~

The next morning Phil watched Dan like a hawk. He had tried to convince him himself that he didn't have feelings for Dan. If anything remotely related to liking Dan popped into his head, he'd push it away and deny. He had felt weird around Lola all morning and had realized that she had somehow become less attractive. The thought scared Phil and he tried to convince himself that his mate was beautiful and he loved her. However when he tried to talk to her, his mind was on other things.

He hadn't even noticed he had talked non-stop to Lola about Dan. Lola did however and she was not happy. "DAN this, DAN that! Why don't you just fucking MARRY him!" Lola thought angrily. She felt a growl rise up her throat when she noticed Phil's stare on Dan who had just come outside.

Dan breathed in the morning air and let it out. He was determined to show others he didn't need Alisha and that he could be an independent wolf and help run the pack like a faithful Beta should. He was only five steps out the door when his ambitions failed.

He breathed in a sharp breath and fell to his knees in pain. He whimpered and curled into himself as his whole body throbbed in torture. It was her. She was being claimed by someone else. Dan felt every blow as another person claimed his mate as their own. He whimpered again at the thought.

When Phil saw Dan collapse, he was up and out of his seat as fast as lightening. "DAN!" He panicked, seeing his friend's pain-filled face. He was shaking badly and clutching his chest. "DAN, WHAT'S WRONG?" Phil asked frantically.

"SH-she's being claimed by someone e-else." Dan cried as he curled into himself even more and let tears fall down his cheeks. Phil's heart broke once again at the sight of his friend retreating into himself. He never wanted to witness it once, never mind a second time. Without another thought, he picked Dan up bridal style and hurried inside and up the stairs to Dan's bedroom.

"Get me the pack doctor." Phil growled to the nearest pack member who bowed their head then sprinted off to the infirmary. Phil gently placed Dan down on the bed and stroked his heated forehead as he continued to whimper.

"Shh, Dan it'll all be over soon." Phil reassured, rubbing his back and stroking his hair for comfort. After another minute of whimpering and shaking he finally relaxed and fell asleep to Phil's touch. Phil's sighed, his heart beat going a million miles an hour in panic for his best friend. "Jesus Dan, you definitely know how to give me a heart attack." Phil whispered teasingly and waited for the pack doctor.

Meanwhile Lola was still outside, glaring at the door to the pack house. A snarl left her lips, "There is no way I'm letting that freak take Phil from me." She thought evilly and a smirk tugged at her lips. The devious plan was set.

~

Dan felt exhausted from the previous day and honestly he had run out of fucks to give. The only thing he had left to live for was Phil, his pack and his friends. Alisha had drained him of his hope of a brighter future with his mate. Now he only saw dark days and stormy skies ahead. He would serve his duty to his pack and die alone.

He huffed out and looked into the woods. "Maybe if I just ran it would take me to a better place." Dan thought miserably.

"We must stay strong for Phil! For our pack! We don't need Alisha, we need Phil!" Jay urged.

Dan scowled, "Well THAT will never happen will it? He has LOLA who will be Luna as soon as they complete the mating process." Dan snapped. Jay whimpered in response and if Dan was feeling less shitty he'd probably apologize. Jay retreated into a darker corner of his mind and Dan breathed in and out to calm himself.

He sat on the grass for hours, just thinking. "Phil could do so much better without me and the pack deserves a stronger Beta." Dan thought to himself, wallowing in self pity. Soon enough he heard footsteps approaching him. His immediate thoughts went to Phil trying to comfort him. He had done a great job looking after Dan the previous day but Dan wanted to be alone for a while.

Dan turned and opened his mouth to tell Phil to leave but held his tongue when he didn't see Phil's tall figure, but Lola's small one. "Oh, um, hi Lola." Dan smiled weakly. She didn't answer at first, only glared. "Lola? What-"

"Listen here Daniel! I'm here to tell you something from Phil - he didn't want to be the one to tell you." She snapped.

Dan's eyes widened in shock. "Tell me what?"

Lola smirked, "He doesn't like you alright? Oh yeah, he knows all about your little crush and he's disgusted!" She hissed making Dan flinch. "He has given me permission as his Luna and your alpha to strip you of your Beta title and banish you from the pack to live your life as a worthless rogue!" She sneered.

Dan heart and soul finally split in two. He had officially lost everything - his best friend, his mate, his title and his pack and it left him broken. A hushed whisper slipped past his lips along with a tear, "No ..."

"NOW LEAVE BEFORE I GET PACK WARRIORS TO THROW YOU OFF OUR TERRITORY." She growled and Dan winced. He turned round immediately and shifted into his brown wolf feeling shame consume him. He literally had nothing left and the thought made his rational thoughts irrelevant and his need to survive the cruel world was set very low. He released a choked sob and sprinted through the trees at werewolf speed.

In the back of his mind Dan could feel Jay hurting too, both of their pride's were damaged. They both had no one left to care for them or for them to care for. Dan didn't even get to say goodbye. He had only been running for twenty minutes when the tears blurred his vision too much and he tripped over his own feet and into the mud.

He didn't even bother pick himself up - this was all he was now. He was mud that people could walk all over because that was what everyone had done to him recently - walked all over him. He cried for another hour or two. "How could Phil betray me?" Dan wept to himself. "He's been my best friend for my entire life and now somehow my secret has slipped he is disgusted with me and even BANISHES me from the pack ... I don't think I can ever trust again Jay, you're the only one I have left." Dan sobbed, feeling pathetic.

"I'm sorry Dan .... you're all I have left as well." Jay whined then hid away again, not feeling in the mood to talk. Dan lay there for another hour, just waiting for death to take him, what was left for him to live for? It wasn't long until he heard ferocious growls.

He shot up on instinct, getting into a battle stance as he aw three rogue wolves approach him. Unfortunately they had all given in to their inner wolf which means they were nothing but wild animals now. Dan gulped, three on one was never a good ratio. "What's the point?" Dan sighed.

"I don't care if we go down this way but I say we spite everyone and go down fighting." Jay jumped in again, growling at the rogues. Dan was going to protest and say it doesn't matter but thought it might be a quicker way to go as well.

"Alright fine." Dan sighed, exhausted with everything.

The first rogue lunged at him and Dan dodged out the way, using his training to spin round and bite it in the side. It yelped but snarled in recovery and charged at Dan again - this time with some help from a second wolf. Dan ran and barreled into the first wolf, pinning to the floor and just as the second pounced on his top of him, he rolled on his back - crushing the wolf beneath him. Without a moment's hesitation Dan clamped his jaw around the rogue's neck and bit dark hard, thrashing from side to side to get a quicker death and deal with the next one.

Just as the wolf's body went limp the first rogue got to its feet and charge at Dan knocking him onto his side and pinning him to the ground. Dan strained against the weight and avoided the slobbering and snapping jaws as he tried to push him off. Dan yelped in pain when he felt the third rogue nip at his thrashing heels. Dan growled and kicked it in the snout before lunging up and trapping the rogue's snapping mouth in his own jaws, biting into his nose.

The wolf frantically tried to pull out of the grip and Dan used his distraction to swap them round and bite at the wolf's throat, clamping down. However it didn't last long when he was tackled by the last wolf. Dan quickly got up on his feet, both him and Jay growling for blood lust. Dan actually found himself enjoying the release of frustration. As the third rogue lunged at him Dan dodged last minute and jumped on its back, biting into the shoulder blades.

Both wolves tumbled to the ground and Dan scratched repeatedly at its belly until its struggle weakened and it would eventually die of blood loss. Once again, Dan's victory was short lived when he felt the remaining rogue bite his side and make him howl in pain. The rogue then bit at his front leg which sent Dan collapsing to the ground. "I think this is it Jay." Dan whimpered.

The rogue snarled and pinned Dan to the floor and without a second thought clamped its jaws down on Dan's throat. Dan felt the panic rise in his belly and his air circulation being cut off as the wolf's sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his tender neck. Dan gasped for air and weakly struggled against the rouge's hold. Dan whimpered and looked up at the sky, a single tear slipping out of his eye before closing them and stopped his struggling. His body went limp.

~

Phil hadn't seen Dan since the morning and he and Alex were agitated about his absence. "I don't like it Phil. I can't feel his presence. Something feels wrong." Alex growled.

"I can't feel it either." Phil replied in worry as he focused and tried to feel Dan anywhere in the territory but came up blank. He really started to panic after that. Phil goes from pack member to pack member asking each one frantically if they'd seen Dan and he was giving up hope when both Chris nor PJ had seen him.

Phil only had one last person to ask. He followed his mate's scent and found her sitting in the common room on her phone. "LOLA!" He called out and her head whipped up. She grinned brightly when she saw him and Phil was suspicious of how happy she looked. "Lola, you haven't seen Dan have you? I can't feel him on pack territory and no one's seen him. I'm getting really worried." Phil explained.

The smile wiped off Lola's face and her face turned into a miserable mask. "Oh Phil ... I'm so sorry but ... he left." She sighed, looking at her feet.

Phil felt his blood run cold and he visibly paled. "HE WHAT?" Lola internally smirked.

"He said losing his mate was too hard to bare and that he didn't want to be with the pack anymore and be a rogue." She sniffed. "There was nothing I could do to stop him! He pleaded for me to tell you not to come after him because he said he was a waste of space. I think it's too late." Lola bowed her head but there was a small smile on the corner of her lips.

Phil felt his insides squirm and his heart get crushed. Alex whimpered inside of him at the thought of losing Dan. He ached for Dan's presence and to be by his side one more time - to see his face and hold him close. Phil shook his head, refusing to believe it, something wasn't right ... and why would he tell all of this to Lola?

Without another moment of hesitation he jumped up and power walked out the front door and towards the woods. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lola shouted after him.

"Saving my best friend!" Phil responded and continued towards the trees.

"BUT HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO COME AFTER HIM!" Lola spoke a little desperately in attempt for Phil to listen to her.

"I don't care." Phil stated firmly.

"PHIL DON'T-" But before she could finish the sentence Phil had shifted into his black wolf and sprinted into the forest.

"I want as many wolves as possible searching for Dan, our Beta. He has gone missing, I need search parties all over pack territory and beyond the borders NOW!" Phil sent out an alpha command.

"Yes alpha!" Came the response from the rest of the pack through the mind link. 

Phil searched for hours, scanning every little bit of his territory then commanding PJ to be in charge whilst he left to search further out of their territory. The whole pack was agitated about not having their Alpha or Beta around and were relying on no attacks whilst they were partly vulnerable and without their Alpha.

An hour into running outside the pack border he caught the slightest scent of Dan which made Alex yip for joy and for a wolfish grin to cross Phil's features. He focused hard ont he scent and followed it for another twenty minutes when it started to get stronger. Phil felt happiness soar in him but it was quickly demolished when he caught the scent of blood.

His paws picked up pace, claws digging up dirt as he sprinted through the trees at a fast pace in a desperate attempt to get to his best friend quicker. Finally the stench of blood was so strong it started to burn Phil's nostrils and he soon skidded to an abrupt stop when he caught sight of bodies lying on the forest floor.

Phil's heart leaped into his throat and a cold sweat came over him as the fear of the worst entered his mind. "NO!" Phil growled when he caught sight of Dan's brown wolf in a heap on the ground with bloody and matted fur. Phil shifted into his human form and dropped to his knees shakily in front of Dan's wolf, whimpering at Dan's battered body.

Tears blurred Phil's vision and he furiously wiped them away. He reached out a shaky hand lay it gently on Dan's snout, stroking softly. "D-dan?" Phil choked. Dan didn't stir. "O-oh g-god." Phil cried and clasped his hand over his mouth. Alex didn't say a thing, he only whimpered in the corner of Phil's mind. Phil, between sobs, searched Dan's body for fatal injuries.

His whole body tensed up and choked when he saw the pierced skin of teeth marks around his neck. "NO!" Phil growled and wrapped his arms round Dan's large wolf head, cradling it in his arms. "DON'T LEAVE ME DAN!" Phil cried, his tears soaking Dan's coat further.

Phil didn't know how long he sat there but all he did was cradle Dan's limp body as he cried into his thick furry neck. Eventually Phil lifted his head and looked at Dan's face, whimpering again when he couldn't see the warm, brown eyes that he loved so much. "I can't lose you Dan, you're too fucking important in my life!" Phil sobbed and proceeded to rest his head on Dan's side, lightly stroking the matted fur. He sat there, crying and whimpering, praying and hoping Dan would wake up ... but the teeth marks on his neck proved to Phil that he was probably dead.

Thump.

Thump.

Phil didn't even register it at first because he was too distraught, however Alex heard it and he strained his ears to listen again.

Thump.

Thump.

"PHIL!" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" Phil growled angrily.

"LISTEN!" Phil frowned but listened anyway, not knowing what for. He frowned and was about to ask Alex what he was on about when he heard it:

Thump.

Thump.

It was a heart beat ... a very faint heart beat but still a heart beat. "OH MY GOD!" Phil exclaimed.

"Jay must be fighting to keep Dan alive and is healing him." Phil grinned and Alex barked happily. "GET ME THE PACK DOCTOR NOW!" Phil commanded through the mind link, hoping he wasn't too out of range for them to sense or hear him.

Around an hour later the pack doctor along with three other wolves arrived at the scene. The whole time Phil had been counting Dan's heart beats and hoping they didn't stop. Even his chest lightly rose and fell. "Get him back to the pack house now! He needs immediate medical attention." Phil growled and the wolves hurried about, carefully putting Dan on their backs to carry back. Phil anxiously listened for Dan's heart the whole time they ran back just in case it stopped.

"Come on Dan!" Phil pleaded.

~

Phil sat by Dan's bedside. He was still in wolf form because his body was too weak to change back - not to mention he was unconscious and badly damaged. However he'd been cleaned up and even had a few stitches put in. His heart beat was slow but working and his breathing was returning to normal.

"He should be awake tonight when his heart strengthens. His wolf fought hard to keep him alive until help came." The pack doctor - Natalie, smiled.

"Thanks." Phil smiled weakly, stroking Dan's head gently.

"You really care about him." Natalie smiled.

"Of course, we've been friends since birth. I don't what I'd do without him." Phil smiled, looking fondly at Dan's wolf. Natalie's eyebrow's furrowed.

"Friend huh? You sure?" She asked a little hesitantly. Phil looked up at her and frowned.

"Yeah ... why?"

She bit her lip, "I always thought ... you know it's not my place to say." She chuckled nervously and busied herself. Phil frowned.

"No, tell me." Phil urged in the nicest way he could. She sighed and turned round.

"Fine. I just thought you guys were mates. I thought you when you turned 16, you both realized you were mates and you were just keeping it from the pack ... I think it was the way you two looked at each other." She smiled to herself but it quickly dropped. "I'm sorry though, I must have misjudged that look." She chuckled apologetically.

Phil's jaw dropped in shock. She thought they were mates? How did he look at Dan? Too many questions were going through Phil's brain and his heart thumped. He swallowed, "Looks?" He ended up squeaking.

"Yeah ... you just looked so content with each other and sometimes Dan looked at you a little different, like there was a love in his eyes and when you looked back you'd just smile and-" She cut herself off and shook her head, smiling. "You looked happy." She finished and set to work putting equipment away.

Her words made Phil's heart beat faster and he looked at Dan. "Dan looked at me that way?" He thought and for some reason he felt a happiness come over him. Alex seemed very pleased about the idea but didn't comment. Before Phil could ask another question, Chris burst into the room.

"Um, Lola really wants to talk to you!" He swallowed, looking scared.

Phil frowned, "Can't it wait?"

"Look your mate looks VERY angry and I think she might blow unless you calm her down!" Chris exclaimed. Natalie's eyes widened at the word 'mate' and felt embarrassed about how wrong she got it.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Natalie chuckled. Chris frowned, not knowing what she was referring to but Phil didn't elaborate.

"Alright, I'll talk to her. Natalie, tell me if he wakes up ok?"

"Yup sure." She chuckled and went back to work.

"What was all that about?" Chris frowned as they left the infirmary and off to find Lola. Phil blushed.

"Nothing."

Chris took Phil to her bedroom where they found a fuming Lola. Chris nodded and left whilst Phil pushed the door open. "What's wrong?" Phil sighed, wanted to get back to Dan as soon as possible.

"HE SAID he didn't want to be followed! Why have you brought him back?" She immediately demanded. Phil frowned in confusion.

"What's her problem?" Phil thought. "He has been my best friend since birth, he is like a brother to me, why wouldn't I go after him?" He growled.

"But he wanted to end it! His mate rejected him, why should he live?" She hissed making Phil furious.

"He is my Beta and my best friend and part of my pack and my pack comes FIRST! I will not let him die because one woman can't see how amazing Dan is!" Alex was growling, angry with Lola for saying bad things about Dan.

"Dan, Dan, DAN! That's ALL I hear about these days! I swear to god Phil, you need to stop being so obsessed over him! I swear it's like you're in LOVE with him!" She snarled then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

The words cut through Phil. His heart beat picked up again and his mouth hung open. "Do I love Dan? No! It's ridiculous!" Phil thought as he walked back to the infirmary. He thinks of Dan: of his dazzling smile and booming laughter; of his perfect personality and ability to always make Phil smile; of the warm eyes which always made Phil feel at home. He felt something stir in his stomach.

"Dan! I want Dan!" Alex yipped excitedly.

"What about Lola? She IS our mate!" Phil, still in shock, tried to persuade him - if not himself.

"I don't want Lola, she said horrible things about Dan - I want Dan!" Alex growled. Phil felt a flutter go through his chest. "You love Dan too!" Alex suddenly adds.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't, it's ridiculous!"

"Why?"

"Because-" Phil cut himself off because he doesn't have the words to continue the sentence. There was no excuse. He swallowed and shook his head. "I need a run." Phil announces, blocking out his wolf.

~

Phil's large wolf paws thumped across the ground.

"Dan and Me? Ridiculous, since when was this an option? I've never liked Dan that way ... at least I think I haven't ... does DAN like me that way?" The thought made Phil gulp and pick up speed. "I like him as a brother right? We've always been close, so it's extremely platonic - extremely platonic cuddles and play fights. No weird feelings, right?" Phil thought to himself.

"Or was it?" Alex buts in and Phil growled, blocking him out again.

"Natalie said Dan looked at me in a certain way and I'd look at him with a look of my own ... but I never actually thought about it - I just did it, it felt natural. Maybe ... maybe I unconsciously loved Dan? - NO! Come on, I think I would have noticed if I was in love with my best friend! I don't love him. I don't like his stupid beautiful eyes or his stupid bright smile or his stupid perfect lips or his stupid-" Phil gulped and skidded to a halt.

"Just man up and admit it already." Alex rolled his eyes. "You. Love. Dan."

Phil's eyes widened before he turned and ran back in the direction of the pack house. "FINE. I LOVE DAN! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Phil suddenly growled.

"Very." Alex said smugly and vanished.

Phil's eyes widened in shock once he realized what he said. Of course he loved Dan. How couldn't he love someone as perfect as Dan? The flutter in his heart was stronger this time and he felt a longing to be by Dan's side again. He wanted to be there when he woke up and see those beautiful brown eyes ag-

"Alpha! Dan's awake!" Natalie reported through mind link. Phil picked up speed and was soon sprinting up to the infirmary door. Natalie was outside with a small smile. "He's inside but ... he doesn't look too good so be gentle." She warned and Phil nodded, eager to see Dan again.

He burst through the door and released the breath he was holding when he saw Dan's human figure sitting up straight in bed. Phil's smile wavered when he saw the blank and defeated expression on his face. His eyes weren't the warm brown they once were - more like dull and hollow, it made Phil's heart sink. Phil held his breath again when he saw the scars on his neck where the bite had been.

"Dan!" Phil tried to get his attention. Dan winced but didn't look at him - instead he avoided his gaze and looked down at his lap. "Dan?" Phil asked cautiously and a felt the worry consume him. He reached out and touched Dan's shoulder. He was beyond shocked when Dan flinched away and whimpered.

"Leave me alone." Dan said weakly with tears in his eyes.

"No Dan, you need comfort. I'm your best friend, it's my job to-"

"FRIEND?!" Dan suddenly burst which startled Phil who flinched back. "Because a friend thinks I'm a monster; because a friend gets his mate to banish me because you don't want to see my face; because a friend strips me of my Beta title and takes EVERY last thing that means something to me!" Dan hissed. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Phil was startled and heart broken at his words and he hated how broken Dan looked. He went over what he said but it didn't add up or make any sense. "Dan, I did none of those things!" Phil tried to persuade him.

"Lola was very clear that you did." Dan growled and without another word, turned his back on Phil and stared miserably at the wall.

Fury rose in Phil as the bits and pieces finally came together. It was all Lola - she sent Dan away and nearly got him killed. He jumped up and sprinted out of the room, angrily looking for his mate. When he finally caught sight of her he stormed over to her and yelled in her face - making some of the surrounding pack members cower and leave the room. "YOU banished Dan? A member of my pack?" Phil snarled which made Lola stare in shock before replying.

"Our pack and of course I didn't." She tried to defend.

"No, it's my pack, I AM THE ALPHA NOT YOU! Also Dan just told me what happened." Phil growled, making Lola bow her head in submission before raising it to argue once again.

"You wouldn't actually believe that loser over me, right?" She glared in outrage. Phil had to refrain his wolf from coming out and killing her.

"Yes, in fact I do. So I, Philip Michael Lester reject you, Lola Christie White as my mate and you are banished from my pack!" Phil retorted, not caring about the horrified expression on Lola's face.

"YOU CAN'T BANISH ME! I'M YOUR LUNA! YOU CANNOT REJECT ME!" She screamed.

"Well guess what, I just did. Pack your things - I want you out by tomorrow!" Phil growled and walked away, ignoring her cries of protest. Phil would be lying if he said it didn't hurt rejecting his mate. He felt a sadness consume him at the thought of losing her but she was unworthy and treated someone dear to Phil horrifically and for that Phil could never forgive her. Besides - he loved someone else now.

~

Phil had distracted himself with pack work and affairs all night and all through the morning of the next day so he wouldn't think about Dan. He was still hurt by what Lola had done to him but he knew Dan needed some space to recover before they could have a proper conversation. Dan hated him and Phil was going to do everything in his power to stop that.

Finally he got word from Natalie. "Dan is all healed up. I've sent him back to his room if you want to talk to him."

"Thanks Natalie." With that Phil trudged up the stairs to Dan's room. Phil breathed in and out - preparing himself for a heart to heart chat with his best friend. He carefully pushed the door open to see Dan sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Phil felt relieved at the sight of his wounds fading away. He was so thankful for special werewolf healing at that moment.

"What do you want?" Dan growled.

"Dan ... I didn't order any of what Lola told you - you're my best friend and my Beta. I could never banish you! Lola lied." Phil softly explained, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Dan hung his head "You're lying, you hate me now you know the truth - that's what she told me." He whimpered.

Phil's heart clenched but didn't know what he was talking about. "What truth? What did she say?"

Dan's eyes went black when he burst again, "Don't play stupid with me! You banished me from the pack because I'm. So. Fucking. In. Love. With. You!" Dan growled, anger rolling off him in waves. Phil held his breath in shock and his chest fluttered and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy.

"Dan loves me?" He thought in happiness and shock. "Dan, I-I didn't know ... Lola lied to you and I banished her and rejected her as my mate for it. She was cruel and jealous and craved power and I don't love her." Phil explained.

Dan went as white as sheet. "He didn't banish me? ... Oh shit, I just told him I loved him though ..." Dan felt like dying all over again. Phil saw Dan's mortified face and felt the need to reassure Dan. He needed to prove he loved him too.

"Dan ... lately my wolf and I have been feeling differently about you ..." Phil started; he chose his words carefully. "That night we were in heat he, and eventually I, wanted you and thought of you and only you! What I'm trying to say is I love you so much Daniel James Howell - mate or not, you're my soul mate and I love you!" Phil spoke sincerely and cupped Dan's cheeks. He kissed Dan's forehead before looking into the eyes he loved so much - they were no longer empty and hollow.

Dan felt happiness consume him and teared up. He couldn't believe Phil was saying those words to him. "I love you too you idiot." Dan whimpered and lunged at Phil - wrapping his arms round his neck in a tight hug.

"When I saw you all beaten up and bloody I was so worried ... I don't know what I would have done if you didn't ..." He trailed off and tightened his grip around Dan.

"Shh, I'm fine. Everything's fine now." Dan cooed, nuzzling into Phil's neck and smiling. After a minute of hugging Dan pulled away and crashed his lips to Phil's without a second thought. Both of them felt sparks erupt everywhere they touched. Dan's stomach pooled with butterflies and he pulled Phil as close to him as possible, savouring every second. Their lips fit perfectly together and they felt beyond happy.

"I love you." Phil breathed and Dan pulled back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
